fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamika
Kamika is a member of the Hungry Wolf Knights, the most powerful executioners of Stormwind. Profile and Stats Name: Alias: Age: Race: Gender: Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Occupation: Affiliation: Status: Family: Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Key: Appearance Kamika is a relatively tall and thin woman with a light complexion and a voluptuous figure. Her long, black hair is tied back into two distinct sections; the first being two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, whilst the rest and tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around Kamika's body, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling. Kamika's fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curls upwards away from her head. Kamika's chosen attire is a simple violet dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing Kamika's legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around Kamika through the use of a thick red cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, Kamika sports a pair of plain platform sandals. Personality Kamika has a rather calm demeanor and is always seen with a malicious smirk on her face. She is, however, a ruthless and cruel woman who finds pleasure in torturing her enemies. Although she looks confident and calm, Kamika can be greatly shocked whenever something unexpected for her happens, like when Mirajane Strauss inhaled her poison or when she, along the rest of the Garou Knights, were swallowed by shadows. Kamika feels a certain degree of fear towards Mirajane after their fight, even addressing her as the scary one. She has an habit of refering to her papers as "Gods", depending on the color she is using. History Plot Powers and Abilities Paper Blizzard: A Magic that allows Kamika to manipulate paper in order to create different effects. This Magic seems to be used with a small piece of dark paper. *'Paper Body': Kamika transforms her own body into large quantities of free-floating, square papers. These papers can then reunite in order to reform her body. (Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance': Through the use of various amounts of gray paper, Kamika forms a large shield used to protect from attacks, afterwards hovering towards her person. This is powerful enough to defend against Wendy's Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang. She refers to the colored paper as the "God of Protection". *'Paper Blizzard: Red Dance': Kamika slips a red paper into her index and middle fingers and then releases it into the wind as she blows it, creating a wave of red-colored papers towards the target. She refers it to be the "God of Flames", being unable to be affected by fire. **'Scatter': Kamika manipulates the pieces of red paper into the form of giant-sized fists that punch the target continuously until they explode into a pillar of fire around the target. *'Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance': Kamika releases enormous amounts of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering the target immobile. She refers it as the "God of Binding". *'Paper Blizzard: Green Dance': Kamika releases a torrent of green-colored papers. As the papers start to surround the targets, they manifest into poisonous gas. She refers to it as the "God of Poison". *'Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance': Kamika changes the color of her paper to yellow and blows it into the wind. It then explodes into more pieces of paper of the same color and releases a light capable of blinding, or several flashes of lightning that rush towards the target. She refers to the paper as the "God of Thunder". (Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard: White Dance': Kamika releases several streams of white-colored papers. The papers then rush towards the target, strong enough to throw Natsu Dragneel away. Afterwards, the papers surround and slowly freeze the target. She refers to the said paper as the "God of Blizzards". (Unnamed) **'Illusions': Kamika manipulates the pieces of white paper into a dome that entraps the target. Inside the dome, the target sees illusions of themselves. *'Paper Blizzard: Blue Dance': By releasing several blue papers, Kamika forms a large boat made of the colored paper to which she holds on to for transportation. She refers to the paper as the "God of the Winds". (Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard: Black Dance': Kamika engulfs the target in a sphere formed by pieces of black papers which, according to her, are capable of purging her enemies' darkness, though this was easily destroyed by Mirajane Strauss. She refers to the colored paper as the "God of Antidotes". (Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard: Indigo Dance': Kamika clothes herself with indigo paper, which she uses as a trap to use the colored papers' effects. After being hit, Kamika engulfs the target with a large sphere formed using the same papers. The victims inside the sphere will recall their personal traumas related to love, imprisoning them with the pain from the past. She calls these paper as the "God of Love". (Unnamed) *'Paper Shuriken': Kamika releases different colored-papers forming into multiple Shurikens, which proceeds to rush to the target swiftly. Kamika can perform the spell in a different manner by summoning a torrent of gray-colored papers that morphs into multiple shurikens and hurls towards the target, while still be able to control the direction of its movements. (Unnamed) Great Magic Power: Weaknesses * Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Hungry Wolf Knights Members Category:Grand Alliance Members